It is known to utilize a dust ejector with the inlet air cleaner of a combustion engine and it is also known to utilize the exhaust gas flow through the exhaust system of the combustion engine to draw air through the dust ejector. One example can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,760 which shows a dust ejector having a first inlet connected to the exhaust system of an internal combustion engine and a second inlet connected to the air intake filter of the internal combustion engine.